Pretty Poison
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Pretty Poison, and to Sasuke, Ino was both-Chapter 4-
1. The begining

**.:Pretty Poison:.**

Authoress: -Raurenru-Michiru-

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.:Sob:.

Summary: Pretty Poison and to Sasuke, Ino was both.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino walked down the streets of Konoha. Her long blonde hair swaying in the night breeze. She looked up at the sparkling stars. As she walked into the park she saw the one person who she really didn't, Haruno Sakura.

They were sort of getting along, but Ino didn't really want to talk to Sakura. Ino turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction until she heard Sakura call her name.

"Oi! Ino-PIG!" She yelled as Ino quickly turned around. "Excuse me?" Ino asked as she glared at Sakura. "We decided that we'd lay off the name calling."

Sakura scoffed. "Not anymore. We're officially rivals again." She said as she glared back at Ino. Ino put her hands on her hips and rolled her blue eyes. "So why are we rivals, again?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke-kun's coming back so lay off." Sakura said in a smug voice. Ino just looked at her as she laughed softly. "Y-you're kidding right?" Ino asked trying to restrain her laughter.

"Tch. Why would I be kidding?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips. Ino shook her head. "You are so childish. I don't like Sasuke anymore." Ino said sternly "I mean you're acting like when we were twelve. We're nineteen. I actually thought that you had changed, but I guess people make mistakes." Ino said as she turned around and started walking away.

"Yeah, especially blonde's." Sakura muttered. Ino stopped and turned around. "What did you say?" Ino asked not turning around completely. "Oh. That blonde's make more mistakes than other people." Sakura answered as Ino disappeared and appeared behind her. "Just because I'm a blonde, you shouldn't think that I'm not as smart as you." Ino said "Or stronger than you." She added.

Sakura quickly turned around and looked at the Yamanaka. "You think you're stronger than me?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Ino replied simply. "Then let's see who's really the strongest." Sakura said "Right here, right now."

Ino smirked. "Fine." Ino said "Let's start… now!" Ino said aiming a punch for her stomach, but Sakura jumped back avoiding the attack. (A/N: GO INO!! Back to the story)

Ino took out three kunai and chucked them at Sakura's direction. Sakura easily dodged and turned her head too look at the kunai on the floor. "You need to try better than tha-" Sakura was cut off by Ino's fist colliding with her stomach sending her backwards into a near Sakura tree.

Ino looked at her. "Rule #1: Never turn your back on your opponent." She said as Sakura infused her hand with chakra and went at Ino. Ino jumped over Sakura and kicked her in the back making her fall face first into the cold, wet grass. "That's it you're going down, Blondie!" Sakura yelled as she threw four shuriken and for kunai at Ino. Ino dodged it again and appeared in front of Sakura and was going to punch her right there when she couldn't move. "What'd you do to me?" Ino asked staring into Sakura's green eyes.

"Don't look at me I can't move either." Sakura said as Ino smirked. "You've proved your point Shika-kun." Ino said as she let her fist drop toward her side as Naruto and Shikamaru walked out from the Sakura tree they were hiding behind. Ino turned toward the two boys and smiled. "So for how long were you watching?" Ino asked as Naruto smiled. "Enough to see you beat the stuffing out of Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura's eye twitched. "Ino, we better get home." Shikamaru said as Ino nodded and followed the lazy Jounin. Ino had been living with the Nara's for the past two years. Inochi was on a mission and apparently took a lot more time than he had expected. He wrote to his 'Little Princess' at least twice every month and always said he missed her. Ino missed her father also and cried for the first three months he was gone. Then Shikamaru and Shikato started to be her male role models, of course Ino didn't think she'd start smoking anytime soon and on top of that Inochi would kill her and The Nara's if he found out.

Shikamaru opened the door for Ino as she walked in and slipped off her shoes. Ino immediately walked up to her temporary room and fell on her bed. Yoshino opened the door at ran towards Ino, bombarding her with questions. "Are you okay? Did Sakura hurt you? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Ino smiled and shook her head. "No, Okkasan" Ino replied as Yoshino smiled. She always smiled when Ino called her Okkasan. Shikato ran through the door and asked Ino the same question Yoshino had. Ino laughed "No, Otousan (sp?)" "I think its Sakura's parent who are going to be calling" Shikamaru said as he walked into the room.

Shikamaru sighed sat on his bed. Yes Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru shared a room. The house was cozy and a normal size but it only had two rooms. The master bedroom and Shikamaru's. Yoshino had accepted Inochi's request to take care of his daughter so quickly that she hadn't even thought of where she was going to sleep. They had made a deal with Shikamaru that if he could share his room with Ino they would let him sleep in Fridays-Tuesdays, obviously he accepted.

They had moved Shikamaru's bed to a corner and had Ino's bed in the other. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." Ino said as Yoshino smiled "As long as you take Shika-chan with you. Perverts come out at night." Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Nah, he seems content where he is." Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru lying down on the bed, pillow over his head. (:P That rhymes!) "I promise I'll be back before eleven." She said as Yoshino nodded. "Just be careful" Yoshino called as Ino walked out the door. "I will" She heard before the door closed.

* * *

Ino walked around the village. TenTen was on Neji's arm smiling, Sakura was with Naruto in the Ramen stand (As friends), Hinata was with Kiba and Akamaru, it seemed as if there was a memo for everyone telling them to have a 'date' tonight and leave Ino out of the picture. Even Meilin and Shikamaru were out by the park. Ino laughed softly 'I won't get him in trouble' Ino thought as she looked at the couple. Apparently Shikamaru had a date and had either snuck out of the house, had told Yoshino and Shikato about his date or that he lied to ovoid questioning. Ino looked at them both, Meilin was laying her head against Shikamaru's chest and his arm was around her waist.

Ino walked out of the park and looked up at the dark sky. She hadn't been paying attention, which is why she bumped into someone. Ino fell backwards landing on her behind. Ino quickly got up and offered a hand to the person she had bumped into. "S-Sasuke?"

"You should watch where you're going, Yamanaka."

Ino glared at him as she put her hand on her hip as Sasuke got up. "Like I was the only one that wasn't paying attention." Ino replied as Sasuke smirked. Ino felt heat suffuse her face as she noticed how close they were. Ino took a step backwards and looked at her Movado watch as Sasuke looked at her expensive watch. 'So she's saving her money' He thought as Ino looked back at him. "Um… I have to go I promise Okkasan that I'd be home before eleven."

"I thought your mom passed away." He said with an emotionless. Ino felt as someone had punched her in the stomach. She really hated talking about her mom. "Aa, demo I'm living with the Nara's and I call Yoshino, Okkasan" Ino replied as Sasuke looked at her. "You can never replace a mother." He said as his eyes narrowed. "I know, my mother was my blood and gave me life, no matter what Yoshino can't give me what my blood mother has." Ino answered

"I guess I'll see you around." Ino said as she walked passed him seeing Sasuke nod as he started walking toward the Uchiha mansion.

Ino ran as quickly as possible back home. She didn't know what had happened. One moment she had been fighting with Sakura saying she didn't like Sasuke, now the next they were talking and her heart was pounding against her chest.

Ino opened the door as she saw Yoshino watching TV and Shikato with a cigarette in his hand. "How was your walk?" Yoshino asked as Ino smiled. "It was fine." Ino replied "I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed." The Yamanaka walked up the stairs as she opened the door seeing an empty room. 'So he snuck out.' She said eyeing the opened window. Ino closed the door and left the window open. She walked over to her nightstand where there was a picture of Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Meilin, TenTen and her. Back then, nobody was together, everyone was happy. Now Sasuke was back and Ino lost the friendship she had been trying to rebuild for the past seven years. Meilin had cried and Shikamaru helped her get over it, so he was now her boyfriend. Neji and TenTen had gotten to know each other better and got together, Sakura and Kiba had been together for a few months, and then she broke up with him and got with Naruto and broke up with him and was currently single.

Ino then heard a knock on the door downstairs with Yoshino's feet against the wood floor and open the door. 'Shikamaru wouldn't go through the door if he went out through the window.' She thought as curiosity got the best of her and got up from her bed and looked down the stairs seeing Yoshino staring at a note with an ANBU in front of her saying he was sorry for he loss. Ino's eyes widened. Had Shikamaru gotten hurt or something and died? No, Shikamaru was a Jounin, he wouldn't go down easy and she had just seen him and he was fine.

Shikato walked up to his wife and asked her what was wrong. Yoshino just turned around crying into his shoulder as he took the note from her hand. Ino watched as his eyes widened. He looked at the ANBU still at the door. "Are you sure that this is his name?" He asked as the ANBU looked up at Shikato. "I'm positive Nara-San, The Hokage wrote it herself." He answered.

"Godaime-Sama wanted it delivered here because she says you have a Yamanaka in your household." The ANBU said. Shikato swallowed and nodded. "Could you tell her 'Thank You' for informing us?" Shikato said as the ANBU nodded. "Of course, Nara-San" and with that he disappeared. Shikato led his wife to the couch as Ino walked down the stairs. "What happened? Is Shika okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. "Isn't Shika up in his room?" Yoshino asked as Ino realized her mistake. "Um…"

"He snuck out to be with Meilin didn't he?" Yoshino asked weakly as Ino nodded. "Hai"

"Ino…" Shikato started as he looked down at the floor. "Ino, we have some bad news." He said as Ino's heart raced. 'What's happened?' She thought as she took a deep breath.

"Inochi died in battle."

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffhanger good thing I've already thought of the next chapter!!! Anyways REVIEW! NO FLAMES! PLEASE GUYS REVIEW! THNX!**

**Raurenru Michiru**


	2. Ino's Past

**.: Pretty Poison :.**

Authoress: -Raurenru-Michiru-

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.:Sob:.

Summary: Pretty Poison and to Sasuke, Ino was both.

Warning: Sad Chapter.

HamhamIbm, you said u cried on the first chapter so get some tissues cuz I cried when I wrote this!!!! I know how Pathetic! Oh well!

* * *

"_Ino…" Shikato started as he looked down at the floor. "Ino, we have some bad news." He said as Ino's heart raced. 'What's happened?' She thought as she took a deep breath._

"_Inochi died in battle."_

* * *

Ino took a step back. 'D-Daddy's d-dead?' she thought as she shook her head. "Y-you're lying!" She yelled at him as tears cascaded down her delicate face.

"Ino-Chan, I wish I was. Inochi was my best friend and a great father, but sometimes we have to face reality, whether we like it or not." Shikato said as he looked at the Yamanaka before him. Tears on her face, her nose and eyes red from crying. Ino fell down on her knees as Yoshino raced over to her "Ino-chan…" She started, but stopped when Ino got up and ran up the stairs, into her room.

Ino cried into a pillow. 'Daddy's not dead!!' She repeated inside her head. Ino roughly got up from her bed, with tears still on her face and jumped out of the opened window. Landing gracefully on her feet she ran to the park. She watched as the Sakura petals fell to the ground. Ino sighed as she jumped up to a branch to see a full view of the park. No one was there. 'I guess Shika took Meilin out to eat.' She thought. She closed her eyes as she remembered what her mother said to her when she was younger.

* * *

_A little girl with blonde hair walked into the kitchen seeing her mother washing the dishes and humming a small tune._

"_Okkasan, what's that tune you're humming?" The young girl asked her mother._

_She woman turned around her light blue eyes sparkling. _

"_You always wanna know everything, don't you, Ino-Chan?" The woman asked in a teasing voice_

_Ino smiled and nodded "Hai!"_

"_Well come here". She said as she sat down on a chair and patted her lap for Ino to come over. Ino walked over and sat on the woman's lap. "Do you wanna hear the whole song?" She asked as Ino nodded again "Hai!"_

_Her mom smiled and closed her eyes._

_Poets often use many words_

_to say a simple thing_

_But it takes thought and time and rhyme_

_to make a poet sing_

_With music and words_

_I'll be playin'_

_For you I have written a song_

_To be sure that you'll know what_

_I'm sayin' I'll translate as I go along_

_Ino watched her mother as the tune that she had been singing earlier was followed by words. Ino closed her eyes and tried to memorize every word her mother said._

_Fly me to the moon_

_and let me play among the stars_

_Won't you let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_hold my hand_

_In other words_

_darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing forever more_

_'cause you are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words_

_please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

_Ino opened her eyes as her mom tapped her nose when she said "I Love You". Ino smiled as she watched her mom hum a part of the song as she soon started to sing again._

_In other words_

_please be true(please be true, I just want you to be true)_

_In other words_

_I love you(I love you, I love you)_

_(to the moon)_

_Just take me to the moon and far_

_Yeah_

_As soon as her mother finished Ino looked at her. "Where did you learn that song Okkasan?" Ino asked as her mother smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_You know that girl at the academy with the navy blue eyes and black hair?" She asked as Ino nodded. "Uchiha Meilin, she's Sasuke-kun's cousin." Ino said as her mom nodded. "Yesterday when I was going to pick you up, I saw her mom and she invited me over to the Uchiha mansion. Believe it or not, but I learned that song from Meilin. Her mom taught it to her and she sang it to me and now I sang it to you. We, Yamanaka's have great power to remember things so I'm pretty sure you'll be singing that song to your child when you're older." She said as Ino nodded. _

"_I bet I'll still know that song till I'm twenty." Ino said as her mom laughed. "Yes, I'm sure of that, darling" Her mother said as she kissed Ino on her forehead_

* * *

Ino remembered that day perfectly. Exactly eight days later, the Uchiha Massacre had happened, Then twenty days later of that her mom had come back from a mission in critical condition and died her first night in the hospital. Ino remembered that night, how much she cried and how much her father and friends had to hug her.

* * *

_Ino felt tears trail down her face as she watched her mother. She was strapped on a machine with another machine giving her oxygen. Ino watched as he mother opened her eyes. "O-Okkasan." She said softly as he mother smiled weakly. "Its okay, Ino. I'll be fine." Her mother reassured her as Ino nodded._

"_Mikomi,__Ongenki desuka_**(1)**_?" Inochi asked, his voice filled with concern. "Better than how I started." She answered as she tried her best to give her most reassuring smile. "Ino, honey, you remember that song that I sang to you a few weeks ago, right?" she asked as more tears trailed down the young girl's face as she nodded._

_Mikomi was going to tell Ino something when the nurse walked into the room. "Yamanaka-san, you have three visitors." The nurse said as she stepped aside letting the three people( or children) in. Ino looked at them with wide eyes. "Mei-Chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as Meilin and Naruto smiled as Sasuke nodded._

"_Meilin-Chan" Mikomi said as Meilin walked over to where Ino was giving her a hug as Ino cried into the girl's shoulder. "H-Hai" Meilin answered as Ino wiped away the tears. "Darling, don't cry." Mikomi said as Ino nodded. "Meilin-Chan… I was going to ask Ino… to- to sing me the song… you sang to me the night… I went o-over to your h-house." Mikomi said as Meilin nodded "Fly me To the Moon." She said as Mikomi smiled. Meilin looked into Ino's baby blue eyes as both girls nodded. They both closed their eyes and took deep breaths as they started singing the song Mikomi wanted them to._

_Poets often use many words_

_to say a simple thing_

_But it takes thought and time and rhyme_

_to make a poet sing_

_With music and words_

_I'll be playin'_

_For you I have written a song_

_To be sure that you'll know what_

_I'm sayin' I'll translate as I go along_

_Ino tried her best not to cry as she looked at Meilin who already had tears down her face. Sasuke was next to her looking at her with sad eyes. _

_Fly me to the moon_

_and let me play among the stars_

_Won't you let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_hold my hand_

_In other words_

_darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing forever more_

_'cause you are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words_

_please me true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

_Ino stopped trying to hold back and was already letting tears fall down her face. She looked over to the door when she saw Shikamaru, Shikato, and Yoshino walk in. Shikamaru walked over to Ino giving her a hug. Yoshino put a flower by her bed as Shikato patted Inochi's back, for he was already crying._

_In other words_

_please be true(please be true, I just want you to be true)_

_In other words_

_I love you(I love you, I love you)_

_(to the moon)_

_Just take me to the moon and far_

_Yeah_

_Both girls finished the song with tears in their eyes as Meilin started crying and Sasuke gave her a hug and Shikamaru gave Ino a hug as Naruto was telling both girls that everything was going to be fine._

_The doctor walked into the room asking Inochi to come with him. Inochi stepped out of the room as Ino followed stopping as she heard the doctor's words. _

"_Forgive me, Yamanaka-san, but Mikomi-san will not make it 'till morning. I will let you and your daughter to stay as long as you wish."_

"_Isn't there anything that you can do? My daughter… she loves her mother so much and all the songs she's sang to her make her so happy. Please try to save her. Do it for a child. I don't have the special bond that Mikomi and Ino have."_

"_Yamanaka-san we've tried everything, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do, but wait."_

"_Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"_

"_She is in critical condition; the only person that can get her stable would have to be Tsunade-sama, she's a sennin. She's a great medical specialist and has trained under the third Hokage."_

"_Well, where is she?" Inochi asked._

"_Unfortunately, we do not know where she is, she is not in Konoha is all we know." He answered_

_Ino felt her heart racing. Sasuke quickly ran out of the room. "Ino, something's wrong." he said as Ino ran into the room seeing Mikomi's blue eyes closing as the machine started beeping faster._

_Yoshino ran out of the room and yelled for Inochi. "Ino, Darling," She said her voice weak and barley above a whisper. "Promise me… that you will be strong and that you can't… forget the song until your twenty r-remember?" She asked as he eyes were slowly closing. "Make lots of friends and become a great kunoichi...and I promise to never let anything bad happen to you I promise to protect you no matter.. no matter where I…I am." She said as he eyes were barley open. "I Promise, Okkasan" Ino said tears pouring down her face. "I Love you." She said before she closed her eyes and the machine kept the same tone. "Aishiteru!" Ino said as she sobbed. Meilin gave Ino a hug as she cried harder._

"_Okkasan," Ino cried "Onegai W-wake up. Please Wake Up."_

_Ino cried harder as she felt someone put their arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. "It'll be okay, Ino." He said as Ino cried into his shoulder as Sasuke blinked a couple of times before rubbing her back._

* * *

"Okkasan." She whispered as she looked up at the moon. Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Poets often use many words

to say a simple thing

But it takes thought and time and rhyme

to make a poet sing

With music and words

I'll be playin'

For you I have written a song

To be sure that you'll know what

I'm sayin' I'll translate as I go along

Ino kept on looking at the moon as it shined over her making the tears on her face shine.

Fly me to the moon

and let me play among the stars

Won't you let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words

hold my hand

In other words

darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song

and let me sing forever more

'cause you are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words

please me true

In other words

I love you

'I lost my mom, then my best friend, and now my dad.' She thought as she kept on singing letting the tune, that she had sang to her mother the night she passed away, slip from her lips. Unknown to her Sasuke was watching her. He watched as the Sakura petals danced around her, her hair swaying in the night breeze, her baby blue eyes closed and her head held up high up to the moon.

In other words

please be true(please be true, I just want you to be true)

In other words

I love you(I love you, I love you)

(to the moon)

Just take me to the moon and far

Yeah

"You and Mei sang that song that night at the hospital." Sasuke said as Ino slowly opened her eyes. "Hai" She answered as Sasuke jumped up sitting next to her. "Why are you singing it now?" He asked as Ino turned her head to glare at him. "I have my reasons, none of them involving you."

There was an awkward silence as Sasuke reached for his pocket taking out a gold chain. "Is this yours?" He asked as Ino looked at the necklace. Her hand shot up to her neck. "I guess, it must have fallen off when I bumped into you." She said as Sasuke handed her the necklace.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun" Ino whispered. "For what?" He asked as Ino looked at him. "That night in the hospital and for my necklace." Ino said as she smiled. "I think, I should go home. I snuck out after all." She said as she laughed. "Want me to…um… walk you home. It's pretty dark." He said as Ino smiled and jumped from the tree and Sasuke followed.

Suddenly, a bunch of kunai, in an X formation shot out from the bushes. Ino and Sasuke jumped to the side but, were too slow and stabbed Ino on her thigh and Sasuke on his shoulder. Ino winced at the pain on her thigh. She looked down seeing her thigh bleeding. Ino growled. "Come out, you coward!" Ino yelled. "We already know you're there." Sasuke said as Sakura rose from her spot.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she looked at his bleeding shoulder. "Sakura" Sasuke and Ino both growled. "Sasuke-kun let me explain." Sakura said as Sasuke's glare shut her up. Ino walked over to Sakura, so they were standing eye to eye. Ino pulled the kunai from her thigh and winced again. She looked at the kunai before holding it up to Sakura's throat. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "If you try a move like that again, instead of the kunai being in front of your throat, it'll be in it." Ino said her voice dripping with poison.

"H-Hai" Sakura answered, terrified to even move. Ino pulled back the kunai letting it fall from her hand with a 'clink'. She walked over to a tree talking out some bandages and wrapping up her wound. "Sasuke-kun, let me help you." Sakura said "No thanks, you've helped enough." He replied. "Sasuke, come here." Ino said from the tree she was leaning on. The only move he made was raising his eyebrow. Ino sighed. "That wound's going to either get infected or you'll lose A LOT of blood."

After hearing Ino's words Sasuke walked over, bending down so Ino could bandage up the wound. "There." Ino said as she stuffed the bandage into her pouch. Ino got up and tested her leg and made sure she could walk on it. "Gomen." Sakura whispered. Ino just glared at her and kept on walking to the Nara residence with Sasuke behind her. Ino sighed as she stopped at the porch and smiled. "Again, Arigato Sasuke-kun." Ino said sweetly.

"It's funny." He said as Ino blinked a couple of times.

"What is?" She asked as Sasuke smirked. Ino blushed, she remembered that smirk the one that he had when he was happy, the closest thing you'd ever get to see Sasuke happy.

"The fact that your voice with Sakura was almost like poison and now its sounds… sweet." He said. Ino just smiled. "Thanks, I think."

The door of the Nara's opened as Yoshino ran out giving Ino a hug. "Oh, Ino-chan, we were worried about you."

Ino watched as Shikamaru leaned on the door frame. "Troublesome…" he muttered. "I had to end my date early, cause of you." Ino suddenly felt guilty, but that soon disappeared when she saw Meilin giving Shikamaru a hug. "But then again, it wasn't so bad." He said looking at the raven haired kunoichi. "Ino what's this?" Yoshino asked as she looked at Ino's thigh. "Oh um, Sakura..." Ino was immediately cut off when Yoshino dragged Ino inside and sat her on the couch.

"Okkasan, Sasuke-kun got hurt too." Ino said as Yoshino looked at him. "What did Sakura do to you?!" Meilin said as she inspected her cousin. "Nothing, just my shoulder."

"Come." Yoshino said dragging Sasuke onto the couch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his cousin glancing at Shikamaru. "Mei, is something wrong?" he asked as Meilin quickly looked at him.

"Sasuke, what would you say if I told you that Shikamaru had asked me to marry him?"

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Anyway hurry and review!!!**

**Raurenru Michiru!**

**HamHamIbm, did I make u cry? P**

**Mikomi-Hope (1) Hope, How are you feeling?**


	3. Uchiha Wedding

**.:Pretty Poison:.**

Authoress: LollipopBaby125

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: I Own Naruto…And My Dog Rules the World

Summary: Pretty Poison and to Sasuke, Ino was both.

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his cousin glancing at Shikamaru. "Mei is something wrong?" he asked as Meilin quickly looked at him._

"_Sasuke, what would you say if I told you that Shikamaru had asked me to marry him?"_

Everyone in the room was quiet and looked at Shikamaru and Meilin with HUGE eyes. "What?" Sasuke asked in a 'What-The-Hell-Did-You-Just-Say' tone. "Just wanna know!" Meilin said quickly. "Shikamaru?" Sasuke said as he looked at the young Nara. Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha with his dark eyes. "Did you-" "Yes" He answered bluntly.

Meilin closed her eyes and waited for the fireworks. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sasuke asked as Meilin immediately opened her mouth. "Well I don't give a crap about what you think I love Shika- Wait you're not angry?" Meilin asked dumbfounded. "Of course not." Sasuke said.

Ino who hadn't said or done anything jumped up despite her injured leg and ran to Meilin giving her a hug as both girls started talking about the wedding. "Oh its gunna be AWESOME!" Ino said. "I already have an idea of the dress I want!" Meilin said energetically. Yoshino and Shikato laughed and Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. Sasuke just looked at his cousin remembering how small she was, and how she was always cared for 24/7.

"_Sasuke-kun, wait for me" a small girl with navy blue eyes and dark hair said as she ran after the Uchiha. "Meilin, you're never going to be better than all the other girls in your class if you can't keep up." Sasuke said as he looked down at the girl, who looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I'll do better." She replied. Sasuke was no expert, but by the way Meilin clutched the sides of her dress and focused her view on the ground, he could tell she was about to cry._

"_But hey, you're an Uchiha, and I'm sure you'll do perfect." Sasuke said as Meilin raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" She asked. "Defiantly, look at Big Brother, he's perfect at everything he does and I wanna be just like him." Sasuke said with a smile._

"_Well when you're just like Itachi-kun, then I wanna be just like Sasuke-kun." Meilin said as she smiled back. Sasuke laughed. "Well, go change and we'll BOTH train, I'll show you something Big Brother showed me yesterday." Sasuke said, and as soon as he finished that sentence the young girl ran toward the Uchiha compound._

Sasuke just looked toward the ground. "…SASUKE!!!!!!" Meilin yelled. Sasuke immediately looked up. "Sorry, wasn't listening." He said. "No DUH!" Meilin retorted. Ino smiled as Sasuke and Meilin argued. "ANYWAY…" Ino yelled trying to get the two to stop arguing. "Meilin, set your alarm for 7 A.M., we BOTH get up early and start planning the wedding, I have TONS of ideas!" Ino said as Sasuke turned to Ino, Her blonde hair was swaying slightly, probably because the windows were open; her blue eyes were lively and full of hope, much like her Mother's name.

She had really grown, she no longer tried her best to get his attention, or constantly clung to him and annoyed Sakura to no end, but then again Sakura slightly deserved it. She had really matured those past seven years.

He tried to shake his thoughts, for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since he bumped into her. Then again it could be in lo- No Uchiha Sasuke had better things to think about then useless girls and all their petty little problems about love and what not.

Sasuke had sat on the couch for almost two hours with Shikamaru and Shikato by his side. The girls just wouldn't stop talking. Shikamaru always liked to lock the door when he went to bed because his parents would always go against the 'contract' of his sleeping and he couldn't lock the door until Ino was inside the room, Shikato just KNEW he would get a scolding if he went to bed without his 'lovely wife', and Sasuke had to wait for Meilin to finish her rants and plans for the wedding.

"Oh crap," Shikamaru muttered, "Their having coffee." He said as he watched his mother bring out some coffee. All the men groaned, causing all the females to look at them. Meilin sighed as she pushed the coffee away from her. "Sorry Yoshino-san," Meilin said "But look at the boys, they look tired and Sasuke can't leave unless I do, so I'll be taking my leave, now." Meilin said formally. "Oh Meilin, no need to be so formal, and come when ever you please." Yoshino said with a smile. Meilin and Sasuke walked outside to the night air as Ino and Shikamaru walked out with them. "Well be sure to wake up early." Ino said

"Yeah, yeah..." Meilin said as she rolled her eyes. Shikamaru gave Meilin a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye. "Bye Mei, Bye Sasuke." Ino said as she waved her hand at the Uchiha cousins. "Bye Ino-Chan" Meilin said as she turned around walking backward.

Meilin and Sasuke's walk home was quiet after, Sasuke DEEP in thought and Meilin daydreaming about her wedding. Sasuke just couldn't get her outta his head. She was everywhere in his Daydreams, Clouds, and thoughts. He was going Insane! When she got hurt by Sakura, he didn't know what came over him. He was so angry, but didn't show it, mind you, he was Uchiha Sasuke. The same Uchiha Sasuke that couldn't and wouldn't like Yamanaka Ino… but who is he to control his feelings?

**CHIFFHANGER!!!!!HAHAHAHAHA**

**SSSSOOOO wats up? Happy im updating? I know this is a weak chapter, but I had Writers Block and sat down at the computer and this came out… Well im saving before my computer turns off ssssooooooooooooo… JUST REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!! Lotsa Love **

**LollipopBaby125**


	4. I See The Way He Looks AT You

-scratches back of head- I dont know what happened, I uploaded the fourth chapter, but it didnt come out, Sorry Guys! Here it is!

Title: Pretty Poison

Chapter: Four, "I See the Way He Looks At You."

Authoress: LollipopBaby125 (Lauren Michelle)

Listening To: Damaged- Danity Kane

Disclaimer: I _don't _own Naruto, trust me if I did there would be _a lot _of randomness.

Chapter Finished: March 23, 2008

**AUTHORESS NOTE!**

This proves how much it means for you to review. See I had MAJOR's writer's block (yet again). I decided to read some of my reviews cause dark aura132 said she had reviewed my story (she's one of my friends, we were talking on messenger). So I go alright, what the hell, I'll read all of them. So here goes Drunksonic to save me from my writers block:

'YAY! Finally! you updated! gald you got over your writers block! we I thought it was cute. make Sasuke's cousin ask him about it like she guessed and then he gets all emabarrassed and then she knows and when ever Ino's around she smlies and gives him a nudge...

I think sasuke was so cute hoe he couldn't get her out of his mind. make him accidently wish he and Ino were the ones getting married instead... UPDATE SOON!'

Thank you!! You have now saved me from my writer's block, so here's the chapter dedicated to Drunksonic basically for helping me out! And Dark Aura for reviewing and making me read my reviews, see guys! Whenever I don't update for THIS long, it usually means I have writers block shrug. Sorry for making you read all of this, but maybe more of you will review!!

* * *

Sasuke stared out into space and Meilin smiled.

"Look's like someone's in love." She taunted and Sasuke looked at her and scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"Please, I saw the way you looked at Ino." She teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered and slightly blushed.

Meilin stopped and gaped.

"Oh…My...God. You like Ino!" She said and pointed an accusing finger.

"No I don't." Sasuke said, "And stop pointing." He pushed her hand down.

"But you blushed!" She said

"I'm cold." He retorted and continued walking.

"Yeah right. Sasuke! That's so cute, your first crush!" Meilin said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't like Ino, Mei. Get it through your thick skull." He said.

"Sasuke, I had the same look when I liked Shika! It's alright to be human sometimes." She said and he sighed.

"I am human."

"Yeah the human ice box." She retorted and he glared.

"Thanks."

"Well if you showed some warmth, like... asked Ino out on a date." She said hopefully.

"I don't like Ino!" He and again and Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke, you suck at it." she said and he opened the door to the compound.

"Just think about it!" She said before she closed the door to her room.

Sasuke lay on his bed and sighed.

"I couldn't possibly like Ino. Not Yamanaka Ino. It's impossible." He said and rolled onto his side, and there on the nightstand he saw the letter that he didn't dare open. It was from, none other than our own Yamanaka Ino. He sighed and reached for the letter. He sat up and slowly opened it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_After chasing you for almost five years, I've finally gotten the fact that you'll never love me, though my skull. Even as it hurts to say this, I'll try to stop annoying you. It'll just take another few glomps, just to get it out of my system _smiley face

_I want to apologize for annoying you through out the years, and I hope we can be friends._

_Love,_

_Yamanaka Ino _heart

Sasuke sighed and looked at the date. It was the exact day he left. He could already imagine how horrible she felt; she probably thought it was partially her fault. But the truth was, he didn't open the letter because he was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go.

* * *

Sasuke woke up eight hours later the note in his hands.

He watched, still half asleep, how his door opened.

"Hey, sleepy head." His cousin said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Nothing, but…" She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I need you to walk down the aisle with Ino."

"Meilin! Stop trying to play match maker, I don't like Ino."

She crossed her arms.

"I'm not playing matchmaker, you and Ino are the only one's that don't have anyone to walk down the aisle with."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There must be someone that can go with Ino. Chouji?"

"Ayame, from Naruto's favorite Ramen place."

"Neji?"

"With TenTen."

"Lee?"

"Out on a mission."

"Kiba?"

"With Hinata."

"Naruto?"

"With Sakura.

"Shino?"

"He refuses to go down the aisle."

"Well, convince him." Sasuke said and got up from his bed.

"I can't! Plus, Ino doesn't like bugs crawling up her arm."

"Insect repellent."

"Sasuke!" Meilin crossed her arms.

"Well then, who are my choices?"

"Ino!" Meilin replied, hastily.

Sasuke sighed.

"What about that Sand girl?"

"Temari?"

"Yeah, her, cant I walk down the aisle with her?" He asked looking at his cousins dark blue eyes.

"No, she's walking with…Gaara." She said and pursed her lips.

"Well then, we'll switch. Walking down with your brother's weird anyway."

"Gaara's very…overprotective, last guy that touched her ended up six feet under."

"Then I just won't walk down the aisle." He said and changed into a navy blue shirt.

Meilin gave a frustrated sigh, "You have to walk down the aisle, with me, remember?"

Sasuke blinked, "I thought Shikamaru was supposed to walk you down the aisle."

"No, he stays at the alter, the first time I walk down, you have to walk down with me."

"Cant you walk alone?" He asked

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked and watched tears come to her eyes.

"Cause that's how my Mom wanted it."

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed. "Please don't say that."

"Plus, that's how my parents got married." He could hear he voice cracking, and he opened his eyes to see her crying.

"No," He sighed. "Don't cry."

Sasuke walked over to the raven haired girl and hugged her.

"Shh, I'll- I'll walk down the aisle with you." He said and watched her look up at his with watery eyes.

"Really?" She sniffed and he nodded.

"Okay, so what time is it?" He yawned

"Umm, five AM." She said casually and wiped her eyes, as if she always got up at five in the morning.

"That's way too damn early." He muttered and walked back to his bed.

"No, no, no." She said and pulled him. "You have to come with Shika, Ino and me to go pick out my wedding dress."

Sasuke blinked. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because we need to get your tux, duh."

"I have plenty of tuxedos." He said and sat down of his bed. She sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have a pink one." His eyes widened.

A smile crept on her face. "Gotcha."

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief and shook his head. "That's it."

He grabbed his cousin hoisted her over his shoulder and walked down to the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Be careful, I don't want a broken nose for my wedding!" She cried and clutched her cousin.

He dropped her on a chair in the dining room.

"But you do have to come with me." She said and Sasuke sat across from her coffee mug already in his hands.

"Why?"

"Because, I've given Shikamaru the privilege to pick out the guys attire." She said as if it was consent to rule the world.

"I'm sure he'll pick a black tux."

"I was thinking white-ish."

"I thought you just said that he was going to pick." Sasuke said.

"Well he can't _just _pick, he needs my consent."

Sasuke sighed, "Isn't only the bride supposed to wear white?"

Meilin bit her lip. "Well, actually I was thinking, Shikamaru wears a black tux, the groom's men or whatever wear a gray, I wear white and the bride's maid a cream color."

Sasuke looked at her what-the-hell look. "When did Shikamaru propose to you?"

She bit her lip and looked up, thinking. "About…two days ago."

"And you thought all of this in two days?"

"No, I've been thinking about this my whole life." She said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay, whatever."

* * *

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke yawned at the same time.

"Oh, Mei. That one's beautiful!" Ino commented as the raven haired girl looked the white dress in the mirror.

"I still like the strapless train better, what do you think, Shika?" She asked and turned to her fiancée.

"Does it cost less than this one?" He asked and looked at the price of the white strapless train dress.

"You can't put a price on love." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you can on a dress." Shikamaru retorted.

"Shika, your wedding day is the day here you get to waste all your money." Meilin said and looked at the back of the dress.

"Not _all _your money, cause most of its mine." Sasuke muttered the last part.

Meilin sighed and walked to the dresser, and walked out wearing her jeans and white shirt.

"Okay, now we go shoe hunting." Ino said and both boys groaned.

"You don't have to come, but you" Meilin said and looked at Shikamaru, "Have to pick up your phone when I call, or else I won't be a happy bride-to-be."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her. "Sasuke and me are going to the café then."

"Alright." Meilin said and walked out of the store with Ino.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sat at the café, sipping their coffee.

Shikamaru sighed, "As troublesome as it is, I'm just going to come out and say it. I want you to be my best man."

Sasuke blinked.

"I thought Chouji was going to be your best man."

Shikamaru shrugged, "He said he didn't want to be."

Sasuke smirked, "So I'm his replacement?"

Shikamaru sipped his drink, "Believe it or not, even though you almost cost both Neji and Chouji their lives," He sighed. "You're like a brother to me."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Thanks, Shikamaru, and believe it or not, that means a lot to me."

Shikamaru shrugged, "No problem, did Mei tell you about what color she wants the tuxes, cause you're going to help me pick them out." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"You mean after she said she wanted them in pink?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "See, that was my reaction."

"Are you serious?"

"Well she did say that, but she said she wants you in black and me and the rest of the guys in gray."

"Shouldn't you and me be in black and her and her maid of honor in the same color?" Shikamaru asked.

"She wants to be the only one in white." Sasuke said and leaned back into the chair.

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever."

"Do you guys even have a place picked out?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke chuckled, "There's the Uchiha compound or the garden, Mei likes to spend time there."

"The garden it is." Shikamaru muttered and drank the last of his coffee before his phone rang.

"Hello?...Mei, I don't know what the hell an 'open-sided anklestrap pump' is!…No I dont know what a 'Stiletto sandal' is either...I know 2 types of shoes…flip-flops and sneakers…-sigh- which one cost less?...Ino! You can put a price on shoes and give Mei the phone back!...Fine, Sasuke and me are on our way."

Sasuke smirked, "And you're not even married yet."

"Shut up." Shikamaru said and got up, walking towards the shoe store.

Sasuke walked in to see very nice looking shoes.

"Wow, this looks expensive." Shikamaru whispered and watched one of the employees walk up.

"Would you like something to eat, sir?"

Shikamaru blinked, "Umm, no, I'm looking for my fiancée."

"Oh, alright, tell me if you need anything." She said and Shikamaru and Sasuke saw Ino and Meilin sitting on a very comfortable looking chair and eating strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"This looks expensive." Shikamaru said to the raven haired girl as soon as he walked up to her.

"You can't put a pri-"

"Enough, Ino!" Shikamaru said.

"Alright, don't fight." Meilin said and got up from the chair.

"Shika, you and me have to go to a music store now, so Ino when I call pick up your phone." Meilin said and hauled Shikamaru out of the store. Shikamaru turned to look at the Yamanaka and Uchiha.

"Help me." He mouthed and Ino laughed.

Awkward Silence.

That is before Ino's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Sasuke offered.

"Umm, sure." Ino said and got up from her chair.

Ino glanced over to a jewelry store and smiled.

"That's beautiful" She said and looked at the silver ring.

"Umm, Can we go in here for just a minute?" She asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Excuse me," Ino said and the woman looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She said kindly.

"How much is the silver ring you have on display?" Ino asked

"Um, the one with the three light blue diamonds?" The woman asked and Ino nodded.

"2,000" She said with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Wow." Ino said.

"If you buy the whole collection its 2,500."

"Um, no thank you, that's not in my budget." Ino said and walked out with Sasuke.

"That's a shame," Ino muttered and her stomach growled again.

They both sat down at a table and Sasuke groaned.

"What?"

"Ino may I please talk to you privately?" A pink haired girl said and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Alright." Ino said and stood up.

"I'll give you anything, as long as you stay away from Sasuke." Sakura said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Sakura were just friends." Ino sighed.

"No, I see the way he looks at you, Ino."

Ino blushed, "Really?"

"No, Ino, you said you didn't like Sasuke," Sakura sighed, "Please Ino, I've never had a guy like me." She said and Ino laughed.

"I think Lee _and _Naruto followed you around for a good period of their lives."

"Well Kiba followed you." Sakura retorted.

"I was in a bikini and he followed you too." Ino said and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Sakura sighed.

"How about this whoever he likes, he likes and we leave him alone?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

"Alright, then…enjoy your lunch." Sakura said and walked away.

Ino walked back to the table Sakura's words continued to float around in her head.

"_I see the way he looks at you, Ino."_

* * *

What'd you guys think? I haven't written in that long so it might be a little shabby. School's (unfortunately) my first priority, right now. Well, if you could PLEASE review! Thank You! yawn I'm tired. It's almost midnight, but I finished this chapter the 23, and if I don't upload it in that week, it's probably cause I had no internet access.

Join The Countdown: 17 days till Lauren Michelle's birthday!

Lotsa Love,

Lauren Michelle


	5. Think I'd Just Leave?

Haruno Sakura walked away from the couple with a very sour attitude

**Title**: Pretty Poison

**Author**: Lauren Michelle

**Playlist**: Womanizer-Britney Spears, Miss Murder- AFI, Clap Again- Akon, Just Dance- Lady GaGa, Breathe My Air- Andria's Reckoning

**Chapter**: 5, "Think I'd Just Leave?"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Authoress Note**: This is just a filler!! I'm sorry, but my computer died…it should be fixed in about a week, so I'll get everything back, and writing more. Since I'm in the eighth grade, I'm killing myself, trying to get honors this year. (And I _think_ I did!) I'm also helping out every chance I get to raise money for my graduation, which also takes up some free time. Well, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for keeping you, and here it is Chapter 5!!

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO

Haruno Sakura walked away from the couple with a very sour attitude.

"I'm surprised that you let her win so easily." Karin commented.

Tsunade found it only fit that if Sasuke was allowed into the village with a new start, then so was his team. Since then, Sakura and Karin had become the best of friends.

"Oh, Yamanaka Ino has _not_ won." Sakura glared and kept on walking, Karin next to her.

"Well, then you better speed up. She'll win Sasuke over by the end of the week." Karin smirked at the way Sakura fumed.

"I'll destroy that girl, if it's the last thing I do." Sakura growled and continued out of the mall. Karin let the pinkette walk alone. Sakura was mad after all.

"And let the games begin." Karin smirked.

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO

"Why would he even like her?!" Sakura shrieked for the umpteenth time.

"Let's face it." Karin said bluntly. "Yamanaka Ino is everything we are not."

Sakura glared at the red head.

"It's true." Karin defended.

"Well, then, we'll just have to change that." An evil grin spread on Sakura's face.

"Oh that sounds so easy!" Karin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know." Sakura shot back. "Die her hair red, paint her skin blue, I don't know and I don't care. I just have to ruin her!"

"Please, getting _rid_ of her would be easier." Karin muttered and a wicked grin spread on Sakura's face.

"And that just what I'll do."

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO

Ino closed the door behind her and watched from the window as Sasuke turned the corner. He had been gentlemen enough to walk her home after Meilin and Shikamaru had ditched them at the mall.

Ino sighed and walked into her room, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it on a near by chair. The Yamanaka let out a yawn as she rummaged through her clothes, grabbing her night gown and pulling it on, unclasping her bra and pulling off her jeans after.

'_Tomorrow morning, Mei is so dead'_ Ino thought before drifting off to sleep.

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO

"_Don't die."_

The blonde girl shot up in bed, sweat running down her forehead.

"Oh god." Ino murmured. "Now that was scary."

She looked at the clock beside her that read 5.45 am.

Ino groaned. "Who would possibly be up at 6 in the morning? On a _Saturday_?!"

Despite the time, the Yamanaka got up from bed at got dressed. In her usual outfit, she walked out the door, towards the bare streets. Ino sighed.

If she hated anything more than over time at the flower shop it was being alone.

"Nobody is up at this hour." Ino whined as she walked down the streets.

"I guess, I'm nobody." She heard the same voice from last night say and she spun around, smiling.

"Sasuke!" Ino grinned. "Why are you up so early?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I go for walks, training, running, it's nicer when there aren't so many girls following you."

"Well, can I follow you? No one else seems to be up."

"It's alright with me. Why are you up anyways?" He asked as both of them began to walk.

"I had the weirdest dream." Ino bit her lip. "That's a lie. It was a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"I saw my mother at the hospital, and my Dad dying, and…" She trailed off.

"And?"

"And you." She murmured and looked at him.

"Me?" He repeated.

"You were…training." She began. "And Orochimaru, he just…." Ino trailed off again, and Sasuke already knew what happened.

"Ino, Orochimaru is dead."

"I know, but why would I even dream about that? I've never had a dream like that."

"People say that dreams foreshadow things sometimes." Sasuke said and Ino's eyes widened.

"What?"

The raven haired man chuckled. "Not in the sense that I'm going to die. In the sense that something bad may happen soon."

"I really hope not." Ino murmured.

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO

"You want to explain to me why were going to Konoha?" Kisame asked his partner.

"I need to borrow something from my brother." Itachi answered emotionlessly, the blonde girl flashing before his eyes.

**XOXO**_XOXO_XOXO


End file.
